Dad
by DemonTail300
Summary: Hiya Dudes! Alright, this is my first Naruto fanfic! It's the Kyubbi Festival and Naruto's on the Fourth's head thinking over a lot of things. Also, he's singing in a contest! What's he going to do? read to find out! Spoilers-don't want to know,don't read


**Hiya Dudes! This idea just came up when I listened to the song and thought it fit well with Naruto. So, please enjoy **_**Dad**_**!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the song 'I love you this much', they belong to someone else.**

* * *

Naruto sighed from his place up on the fourth Hokages head as he watched the village below him. Tomorrow was the Kyubbi festival, which was a great time the village loved to celebrate, everyone except Naruto. Even though it was going to mark the sixteenth anniversary of the Kyubbi attack and Fourth Hokage's death, most of the villagers still looked down on the kyubbi host. Since he had friends now, the looks the villagers sent him really didn't bother him anymore, though he wished he could tell his friends when his birthday was, he was afraid they would find out he was the Kyubbi host. Also, since Naruto had finally come back, the Rookie 11, though they weren't complete without Sasuke or rookies anymore, had decided to enter the singing contest together, meaning the teen had till tomorrow night to find a song to sing. Another thing that troubled the blonde was what Tsunade had told him a couple of days ago. Which was why he was sitting on the fourth's head, or ,what he should say, his father's head.

Looking down at the stone face of his father, Naruto couldn't help but talk to it, seeing it as the closest he would ever be to his father. "I when I was younger, I always thought about my parents, about you and mom. I always wondered why they left me alone, if they just didn't care about me and wanted nothing to do with kyubbi's container, not that I knew about being the container back then. When I hide from the villagers and I got scared, I thought about you. Thinking how you'd hold me in your arms, telling me how much you love'd me, and protecting me from the villagers" Naruto gave a humorless laugh. "It always hurt more then the villagers' beatings when I knew nobody would be waiting for me to come home like everyone else's family, caring if I lived or died, or if I would even wake up the next day." Naruto looked at the Yondaime's stone face with dark, pained eyes. " When Mizuki told me about Kyubbi, I hated you. I hated you so much. It was because of you that the villagers hated me, beat me, did everything they could to hurt me. It hurt worst that you were my hero, the person I'd always dreamed of surpassing, who was one of the reasons I wanted to become Hokage. I didn't want to become Hokage for awhile, because it meant that we'd have that in common and I didn't want anything to do with you. I still told people my dream was to be Hokage, but I think Iruka and Jiji were the only ones to notice my lack of energy when I said it. I blocked you out of my mind for awhile, just acting like everyone expected me to and not showing how dead I really was on the inside" .

Naruto stayed silent for a few moments, looking at the people as they hurried to get ready for the festival. Tears slowly fell down Naruto eyes as he continued to speak. "It wasn't till after the battle with Haku and Zabuza that I thought about you again. Haku's words made me think about everything you did the night Kyubbi attacked the village." Naruto brought his arm over his eyes as the tears came pouring down his whiskered face. "I'm so sorry dad. So, so, sorry." bawled Naruto, crying harder " I'm sorry I thought you didn't care. That you hated me like the villagers. Jiraiya told me how upset you were when you had to use me for the sealing and how you wished the villagers saw me as a hero." Naruto hiccuped as a laugh left his lips. "He told me about all the things that happened when I was in mom. Her mood swings, when you went out getting things for the nursery, how you would both smile and talk to mom's stomach, and when you asked Jiraiya if you could name me _'Naruto'_." His tears slowly stopped falling as he wipped the rest of them away from his eyes. "I still wish you were here, both of you." he said quietly " I hope I'm making you proud." Naruto sat in a peaceful silence, when he suddenly got an idea what song he could sing for tomorrow. With a smile he stood up and took one last look at his father's face. " Thanks for the idea dad. I hope I make you and mom proud wherever you are". Naruto bowed, before walking down towards the villages and heading home.

* * *

"Hey guys" greeted Sakura as she went over to the other rookies who were standing in front of the stage for the singing contest, along with the Konohamaru Corps. "Hey Forehead" greeted Ino "So, you actually showed up". "Of course I did. Though I don't know why you're here, they don't let pigs sing" responded Sakura. The other rookies ignored the two friends usual banter, when Neji noticed something. "Have any of you seen Naruto" he asked. Kiba shook his head. "Not since last week. We had a mission we just got back from" he said motioning to his teammates and himself. "We haven't seen him around the village either" said Choji as he munched on a bag of chips. Sakura was silent for a few minutes, before she spoke up. "I haven't seen him, but a few days ago Tsunade-sama called him into her office with Jiraiya-sama. I don't know what they said, but Naruto jumped out the office window, he was really upset. Tsunade-sama said to just leave him alone for awhile and let him think about some things" she said.

The rookies fell into their own thoughts about their favorite blond hair ninja, when Shikamaru spoke. " As troublesome as he is, maybe we should go look for him" he said. The others were about to agree with his plans, when they felt a familiar chakra signature. Turning around, they saw Naruto walking towards them, though he was wearing black pants and sandals with a white t-shirt that had his spiral on the front and a black jacket over top he left open with his forehead protector tied around his neck, letting his hair fall freely, though still sticking out everywhere. His weapon pouches attached where he usually had them. " Hey guys" said Naruto when he got closer to them. Kiba gave a whistle "Dang, Naruto. I'd be careful if I was you. You're going to have to beat off girl with a stick." said the dog-nin. _' Not if they want to live' _thought some of the rookies as they looked at Hinata, who seemed to be reaching for her kunai.

Before they could say anything else, Tsunade walked onto the stage. "Welcome everyone to Konoha's first Singing competition" she said, receiving claps and cheers from the crowds. " Tonight, our judges will be some of our finest ninja, please give them a round of applause". Everyone clapped as Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka walked onto the stage, though the rookies gave the loudest cheers for their senseis. "Now, without further delay, let the contest begin". Soon, everyone went on stage to sing, while most people were good and some were horrible, everybody seemed to be having a good time. " Our last contestant for the night is Naruto Uzumaki." said Tsunade. While Naruto's friends cheered, they noticed that most of the villagers were glaring at the blond, with only a few clapping to be polite. While this confused them, they were brought out of their thoughts when Naruto started to speak. "I know you all know what happened tonight, who the kyubbi attacked and how the Yondaime Hokage gave up his life to save us. And I know most of you all remember what really happened that night. I think everyone here lost someone that night, a friend, partner, comrade, or family member. It wasn't till a few days ago that I found out I lost people that night too, my parents."This caused his friends to look at him with sympathy, some lost in thoughts of their deceased loved ones, while the villagers either looked at him in surprise or hatred. " Everyone who knows me know I saw the Fourth Hokage as my hero, how I wanted to be a Hokage like he was, even greater. I was twelve when I was told what happened that night." And seeing some of the villagers shocked faces, while those his age were looking confused, he continued. "Yes, I found out the night when you all thought I stole the scroll, because I'm the "Demon Brat" and I was 'trying to finish what I started' ". While his friends looked confused, some of the villagers wouldn't meet Naruto's eyes and others glared to the side of him. " When I was told what happened, I had mixed feelings. A part of me was happy I finally knew why you all hated me and I could understand you better for it, not hate you like you did me." This caused everyone to stare at him in shock, even those now majorly confused. "The other part was angry at my hero. I mean, I just learned that the person I looked up to most was the reason all of you did everything you did to me. I'll be honest and tell you I hated him for the longest time. It wasn't till I met a person who was as pure as the snow, that I understood him and understood why he did what he did. So, this song's for you dad" said Naruto, Which caused those who knew what Naruto was talking about, except Tsunade and Jiraiya, to almost have a heart attack. The two Sannin, however, were looking at Naruto with proud eyes. Creating a couple Kage Bushin, he turned some into instruments while the other half got ready to play them, Naruto picking up a guitar. Naruto nodded to his clones and soon music filled the air, Naruto taking a breathe before he began to sing.

_He can't remember  
The times that he thought  
Does my daddy love me?  
Probably not  
That didn't stop him  
From wishing that he did  
Didn't keep him from wanting  
Or worshipping him_

He guesses he saw him  
About once a year  
He could still feel the way he felt  
Standing in tears  
Stretching his arms out  
As far as they'd go  
Whispering daddy  
I want you to know

I love you this much  
And i'm waiting on you  
To make up your mind  
Do you love me too?  
How ever long it takes  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
I love you this much

He grew to hate him for what he had done  
'cause what kind of father  
Could do that to his son?  
He said 'damn you daddy'  
The day that he died  
The man didn't blink  
But the little boy cried

I love you this much  
And i'm waiting on you  
To make up your mind  
Do you love me too?  
How ever long it takes  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
I love you this much

Half way through the service  
While the choir sang a hymn  
He looked up above the preacher  
And he sat and stared at him

He said  
'forgive me father'  
When he realized  
That he hadn't been unloved  
Or alone all his life  
His arms were stretched out  
As far as they'd go  
Nailed to the cross  
For the whole world to know

I love you this much  
And i'm waiting on you  
To make up your mind  
Do you love me too?  
How ever long it takes  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
I love you this much  


When he finished, the whole crowd was silent, either with tears in their eyes or wondering why they had been so blind. Hinata started to clap, followed by Naruto's other friends, before the rest of the villagers were clapping and cheering loudly too. Naruto smiled a little and released his clones, as the crowd seemed to grow louder. Tsunade walked on stage a few minutes later carrying an envelope and holding up a hand to quiet everyone. When it was silent, Tsunade spoke. " The judges have went through all of the contestants and have chosen the winner" she said as she opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. "And the winner is....Naruto Uzumaki". This caused the crowd to roar with applause, before Tsunade silenced them two minutes later and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, as winner of the contest, you win the prize of 600 ryo". Just was she went to hand Naruto the bag of money, the blond shock his head. "Baa-chan, can you give it to me later" asked Naruto, getting a confused look from Tsunade. "Why" she asked. " Boss left when he released the other clones. He said that if you needed him, you'd know where to find him" said the clone, before it disappeared into a thing of smoke.

Tsunade told the villagers to continue with the festival, while she took Naruto's friends to a training ground. The moment the rookies were inside, they started talking all at once, when Tsunade finally told them to shut up. She explained about how Kyubbi was sealed into Naruto and abut his parents, with some help from the senseis and Jiraiya. The older ninja were pleased that Naruto's friends excepted it all with ease and still thought of the blond as their friend, when Hinata spoke up. " But where is N-Naruto-kun now" asked Hinata, not as shy as when she was younger, but still stuttered a bit when Naruto was involed. "He's probably visiting his dad" said Jiraiya. The group nodded and turned to leave, when the toad Sannin stopped them. "Other way" he said and pointed towards the stone faces of the Hokages. "I thought you said he was visiting his dad" asked Kiba. "I did. Naruto told me that while his grave had his body, his heart was always up there, since the Monument looks over Konoha, where the fourth's heart always was." said Jiraiya. Shaking their heads at the blonds logic, which honestly was right, they turned around and headed towards Hokage Mountain.

* * *

Naruto layed on his back as he looked up at the stars in the night sky, his feet hanging over the edge. " Did I do it" he asked "Did I make you proud of me Dad". "He was proud of you the moment you Mother told him she was pregnant " said Jiraiya, startling Naruto. The blond sat up and looked to see all his friends and the senseis smiling at him. Walking over, Sakura walked over and gave him her hand, which he accepted, and pulled him up, before bonking him on the head. "You could have told us when your Birthday was, baka" said Sakura as she smiled at her teammate. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. " Sorry, I just didn't want you guys to know and have you act like the villagers" said Naruto. "Too bad blondie" said Kiba walking over to him and putting an arm around his shoulders "You're stuck with us". Naruto's wide eyes scanned acrossed the group, who all gave him a smile or nod, causing Naruto to brake out into a true smile. "Thanks guys". The group soon dragged Naruto away, saying they were going to have to have a big celebration to make up on past years. Naruto paused just as he was about to enter Ichiraku and looked up at the Fourth's face. Naruto gave a smile, which he swore that the stone face returned, then entered the stand and joined his friends.

* * *

**So? How was it? I know I repeated a lot of things, but I decided to do the story like this anyway. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Till next dudes!**


End file.
